Collection of Satomi one-shots! (Satoshi x Naomi)
by GoertlerHD
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots inspired by teaserandme! Hope you enjoy the one-shots! Picture by: swagsterlionel (Satoshi x Naomi)
1. Chapter 1: Amazing Confort

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

This is a collection of Satoshi x Naomi one-shots. This is the first one-shot of the

collection and tell me if you want more and yea! Lets read!

It's been four months since they escaped Heavenly Host Elementary.

Four people had died in their group.

One being: Seiko Shinohara, Naomi Nakashima's best friend.

Another being: Mayu Suzumoto, class president.

Next being: Sakutaro Morshige, Mayu's best, I dunno, _lover?_

The last being: Yui Shishido, the class teacher of class 2-9

The short-brown-haired brunette took her best friend's death very, VERY, hard.

She has been sitting in her room for the four months of her friend's death because she was actually the one who killed her because spirits prosiest her and made her hang her.

She has tried to kill herself before but, a kind-hearted, coward but, brave at times, 17 year old saved her. He has also saved her from a falling beam. Changing the subject. She's been in the same class as him since middle school grade and has loved him.

But he hasn't seen in ever since the day after they escaped, when she told him what happened. He comforted her and cared for her. But, she's still been feeling guilty, to the point of suicide.

Today, Satoshi Mochida, the 17 year old that I mentioned earlier, is going over to the girl I mentioned earlier, which by the way, her name is Naomi Nakashima, house because he is very worried to the point of sickness. So, he was going over her house.

When he got up to the door and knocked, a older woman appeared and said "Oh, um, hello. What can I help you with?" He looked at her with a confident look and said "I'm here to see Naomi." She looked at him for a second and thought _he's on a first name basis with my daughter? I guess I can trust him. _"Um, I guess you can see her. But, she may start yelling and freaking out." He looked at the older Nakashima with a stern and confused look. "Ok, if she does I know how to calm her down." He said then said "Wait, which room is she in?" he said with a _where to? _look. She said back "Up stairs to the left, her room door is probably closed."

He nodded going up stairs and and found the room. He felt a heavy presents but didn't care. He knocked gently and heard Naomi say "Go away mother!" and then heard shifting on her bed. Satoshi got even more worried and said "Naomi, its me, Satoshi." He then heard more shifting and heard foot steps then a _CLICK! _and saw the door open slightly.

Naomi grabbed Satoshi's hand and pulled him in swiftly. She looked at him in a happy and confused way and said "Why are you here?" He looked at Naomi in a sad way then said "Because, I was really, REALLY, worried about you!" She looked at him astonished and thought _What? Worried about me?! REALLY? _

Satoshi looked at the dresser and saw a bloody knife. He then looked at her arm and saw cut marks. "Please don't tell me your cutting yourself?!" She looked at him with teary eyes and said "I'm sorry… Really.. I didn't know you cared about me.. I really needed to feel pain after I, _I_, killed Seiko, my BESTFRIEND..!" He embraced her and said "Don't you dare ever cut yourself! And, you didn't kill Seiko! You got prosiest and hung her. You even tried to help her! Plus, Seiko would want you to be happy! So, please don't hurt yourself like that!" while saying it and after kinda having tears in his eyes.

She was astonished. She didn't know she cared about her that much. She start crying into his chest and soaking his shirt. "I'm sorry Satoshi! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She was surprised when she felt a soft pair of lips on her own and then realized what was happening. She starting kissing back. For the first time in four months she started feeling happy and warm. She wanted this to last forever. But eventually they parted. Then Satoshi said "I have to go. Yuka and my family are probably wondering where I am right now." She felt said again and grabbed his shirt "Please don't go! I'm always lonely! Please!"

He couldn't say no so of course he said "Ok, of course I will!" He then told his family where he was going to be and Naomi's mother, Natsumi, was okay with it because as long as her daughter was happy, she was happy. So they slept together (Not in an sexual way) They where warm and importantly happy.

The End of the first one-shot

So what did you think? This was a long and descriptive one-shot! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and such and see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2: Scarifies will be made!

_Authors Notes:_

As requested will be doing the second one-shot! Let's see how this goes! Also, in this Satoshi ended up risking his life to save the souls of the dead ones, but, in return, died. How do people take it? Let's get started!

The brown short haired brunette was wanting to see her chocolate haired friend to see him. She wanted to finally confess her feeling to him because she thought she would feel better after her best friend died, Seiko Shinohara. She knew she was aloud in whenever because they hung out a lot so she got a spear key from her key chain and opened up the door. She went up to Satoshi's room and knocked. No answer.. So she opened the door to see nobody there. But, she saw a note on his desk. It read.

_Dear Yuka or Naomi_

_I found a way to get our friends back and I will be going to save them. I'm doing this to feel brave and not be a coward my whole life. So if you need me, I'm at Heavenly Host risking my life. Also, Naomi, if you want to be happy go to the beach at 1:30 and someone will be their. I'm not promising it but at least someone will be there!_

_Signed: Satoshi Mochida_

She didn't know what to do. She started freaking out. But she slowly calmed herself down.

*to Satoshi*

"Ok I need to find Shinohara's, Morishige's, Suzumoto's and, Yui-sensai's scarps. If I remember Shinohara's is in class 2-a." So he sprinted all the way there and found it. 1/4He thought and sprinted out. "Now, Morishige's is in one of the hall ways in the second floor." He had them marked down besides Seiko's for some reason. He sprinted up the second floor stairs past Mayu's death, umm, remains, and found his piece. "Good, 2/4." He then ran back to Mayu's remains. "Eww…" He heard Mayu's voice saying don't look at her but ignored it. He finally found her piece and said "Almost down, I'm going to grab a water real quick, 3/4." He grabbed some water and drank then he said, "Then, Yui-sensai's is in room 1-4."

He eventually he got there. He found her piece and said, "There I got all of the scraps. Now I must call their spirits." He started calling and their spirits eventually they came. "SATOSHI?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! WHERE DID YOU GET OUR SCRAPS?" All of his dead friend's spirits said. "Ok, lessen. I only have a limited time here so I need to get us out a here before something happens, ok?" They all nodded and lessened to what Satoshi had to say, "Ok, we need to go outside of the building and jump the fence, then I need to chant something then we do the charm but instead of saying it one for every person its one for every person, plus one! Got it? Then we put are charms together then we are home free!" They understood and helped Satoshi navigate the school a bit more than he already did.

They finally got outside. They jumped the fence and and Satoshi did the chant. They did the charm but before they put it together Sachiko came and so did the children. They smiled and stabbed Satoshi rapidly. Before they knew it he was dead. But before he died he said, "Please, live a good life again! I did this so you guys can be happy… Go! Go!" Seiko, Yui and, Mayu started crying but put the pieces together and left Heavenly Host.

Seiko knew where Satoshi wanted to put her to surprise Naomi. So she hid there waiting. Naomi finally showed up. "S-S-Seiko?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" She said and hugged Seiko. But then, looked around and expected to see Satoshi, "W-w-where is Satoshi?" Seiko started tearing up, "He was a good, brave gay, better than Kishinuma would ever be. He came to Heavenly and saved us but before we got to put the pieces together the ghosts came and brutally murdered him.." After she was done she was cry and so was Naomi. "Satoshi… I never got to tell you how I feel…" She started crying harder. And harder… It was tough. Even tougher than Seiko's death. She always felt a bit sad. But one night everybody that didn't die like Ayumi, Yoshiki and, Naomi went to save Satoshi. They did it successfully and got him back.

When they got back everybody left Satoshi's backyard. It was Naomi and Satoshi alone.. "Thanks Naomi, for saving me…" She blushed a bit but then said, "Please, it was nothing.. You took a bigger risk than any of us.. Saving Seiko, Suzumoto, Morishige and, Miss. Yui.. All, by yourself with no hassle.." He as well blushed a bit but stopped, "Yea.. I guess your right."

Naomi walked right up to Satoshi and kissed him deeply and passionately.. She wanted it to last forever. Satoshi ended up realizing what was happening and kissed back, the same way.. He as well this lasted forever…

So how did you like it? It was fun to write and can't wait to do more! So yea, you know the drill, leave a review and favorite and I will see you in the next one-shot! Bye bye!


End file.
